<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some folks are born silver by Merel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444538">Some folks are born silver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel'>Merel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d pretended not to notice kid slipping away with a bottle of jerez, whispering to his friends. Whatever the fuck, as long as they didn’t break anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris "Madam Christmas" Mustang &amp; Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some folks are born silver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020, day 6: Graduation or Pride or Empty Nest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to the rooftop terrace was open, letting in the night’s cooling summer air and city noises. She moved to close it, fucking bugs got everywhere, but Roy’s voice filtered through.</p><p>“... and the graduation, you can get that shit wrong so fuckin’ easily, you know? One degree less, you’ve got a fucking mess and shit.”</p><p>“Don’t think we ever gotta worry about fucking degrees, dumbass.” Ah, that was Maesie’s voice. </p><p>“I have to worry about a degree.” </p><p>There was a short silence before her kid spoke again. “Erbe, you’re a great fuckin’ guy, you know?” </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“You’re gonna be the inspiration for so many bodice ripper war doctor... nurse romance... rippers.” </p><p>Someone cackled, and fucking shit, her boy was drunk. They all were, young men, drunk during summer break in Central, a completely normal thing for three in the morning, ‘cept for the fact that her boy carried a fancy new pocket watch. She could pretend for him that she didn’t see the way he had stepped out of her empty nest into a gilded cage. He’d asked her if his papa would have been proud, and she’d said yes. She hoped Frankie forgave her for what she’d done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had... all of these double drabbles pre-written before I even started this week, but I didn't want to actually make this about graduating. It took me like 2 weeks, I am a Fool.<br/>Come say hi to me on <a href="https://stiekemekat.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>, I always appreciate Kudos' and try to reply to all comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>